smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday (Earth 1)
Doomsday was the Kryptonian side of Davis Bloome and the child of Zod and Faora and the nephew of Vala. His destiny was to kill the son of Jor-El. He is Zod's creation, using his blood, Faora's blood, as well as that of all of the monsters that lived on Krypton. Whenever Davis is stressed or angry, he starts transforming into a strong, muscular, angry, and powerful monster that is nicknamed "Doomsday". In Chloe's nightmare, Doomsday killed Clark Kent, but not in reality. When he was split from Davis by Chloe using Black kryptonite, Clark battled Doomsday and buried him alive in Earth's surface deep beneath Metropolis. Early life Doomsday was created on the planet Krypton through genetic engineering, by combining the DNA of the planet's strongest and most violent creatures with the DNA of the Kryptonian warlord Zod and his wife Faora. Zod and Faora attached the genetic matter of their "son" to Kal-El's ship sometime before it left Krypton. When Kal-El's ship landed on Earth in Miller's Field during the 1989 meteor shower, a burnt cocoon managed to find itself far from the ship and hatched a short time later: liquid leaked out of the cocoon to form into a young, fragile boy. The boy was taken by Lionel Luthor's search team and placed in the Luthor Mansion. After Lionel realized that he had the wrong boy, he had his men leave the boy out in the streets of Metropolis. Saddened and angered, the boy transformed into Doomsday and killed them. Season Eight While mutated as Doomsday, Davis went to the Ace of Clubs, where he went on a rampage, killing several innocent people before mutating back to his normal self. Clark arrived on the scene and found Davis unconscious and covered in blood. As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who tried to apprehend him. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis awoke in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. Davis later went to Chloe again to tell her about the time in the Arctic and confessed that he was sent to Earth for the sole purpose of killing Clark. He begged Chloe to warn Clark of the danger he was in. As he was morphing into Doomsday, he pleaded for Chloe to run away. She made it to her car, but Doomsday followed her and ripped the car door off. Whether or not Doomsday killed Chloe was left unknown, but this all changed when Clark altered the timeline. In the new timeline, as Davis was taking his pills, a nurse told him that Linda Lake wanted to see him. Linda revealed that she knew about Davis' true nature as a bone-protruding monster. Furious, Davis gained partial control over Doomsday and used his newfound super-strength to smother Linda. He then threw the pills away, now knowing that he could control the beast within. Davis then began a killing spree to "control the beast" by killing those he saw as evil. Later, Davis was about to attack a robber when he was knocked to the ground by Jimmy, who had followed him. He began transforming into Doomsday when Jimmy was temporarily incapacitated by Chloe. When Chloe assured him everything was all right and touched his shoulder, Davis reverted to human. When Chloe was being threatened by a gangster of Milano's in the Talon, Doomsday killed him. Sometime later, as Doomsday, Davis was attacked by Tess' metahuman team, but he escaped and killed Neutron. Davis and Chloe were in Edge City lying on top of their car looking at the stars when they were attacked and abducted by the Justice League, who intended to kill Davis in order to stop Doomsday. Davis realized that dying was the only option left for him and that he wasn't able to control the beast any longer even in Chloe's presence. However, when Davis began to transform again, Chloe used black kryptonite to split Davis from Doomsday in a painful process. Once separated from Davis, Doomsday defeated the Justice League and knocked out Davis with ease. Soon after, he went on a destructive killing spree in Metropolis until he was confronted by Clark, who fought him for awhile until he was punched and sent flying through Metropolis. As Clark was injured and bleeding, Doomsday managed to super-leap over to him and was ready to give the final blow until Clark gathered his strength and charged at Doomsday, grabbing him and super-leaping all the way back to the LuthorCorp geothermal facility, where the Justice League set off explosives and Clark trapped Doomsday under the Earth's surface, where it would be extremely difficult for him to escape. Appearances Powers and Abilities *'Reactive Camouflage '- Doomsday can camouflage on any planet he is on. Doomsday was placed in a cocoon and sent to Earth. That cocoon broke and liquid started coming out and formed a little human boy. *'Reactive Adaption '- Doomsday can adapt to anything that has harmed him, due to him being a Kryptonian creature. Green kryptonite has been a vulnerability to him, but Doomsday has absorbed it and never been vulnerable to it again. *'Super Strength '- Doomsday possesses raw, untamed cataclysmic strength, being able to easily slaughter and disembowel anything Kryptonian and below, and exert extreme levels of force on objects. *'Super Speed '- His human form, Davis, possesses super speed roughly equivalent to a basic Kryptonian, however Doomsday was peculiarly frozen when Clark entered 'Clark time,' indicating he doesn't possess super speed in monstrous form, at least not as fast as Kryptonians. *'Super Stamina '- Doomsday can run or exercise periods of times without getting exhausted or tired. *'Healing Factor '- Doomsday can heal from brutal injuries he endures from substances that have come from his home planet. Clark has also brutally fought him until he got buried alive in the Earth's surface. Doomsday then healed after the fight. *'Invulnerability '- Doomsday's resistance to injury and attack is on the same level as Superman. He is impervious to weapons or substances that are from Earth. *'Super Leaps '- Doomsday can launch himself across buildings. *'Longevity '- Due to his reactive adaption ability, Doomsday can never really die, healing and resurrecting from anything. *'Kryptonian Sense '- Doomsday has the ability to sense anyone who is Kryptonian. Vulnerabilities Doomsday is vulnerable to various forms of kryptonite, but becomes insusceptible and immune after initial exposure. Current * None. Former * Green Kryptonite - Green kryptonite was deadly toxic to Doomsday, until it killed him and he became completely immune to it. * Black Kryptonite - Black kryptonite was able to splice his human inheritance, and now he is completely immune to it. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Kryptonian Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Aliens Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters